Friendship Park
by Misfitschibis
Summary: Something I'm carrying over from Devart


Okay This is so random, But Tuner is a FanChar of mine, MINE PEOPLE!! NO STEALING!!! Besides he's my dads car anway

Tuner: Misfits get on with it please.

Huh tuner this is my story, so anyway He comes from a Story Called "They Long to Be Close to You" A series I have running on so I'm bringing my one shot here, why? Ask Tuner

Tuner: Because You're bored.

EXACTLY So here we go! This is set a few chapters ahead of what I have on DevArt, so if you're Reading it there, you'll know what's going on, if not, oh well have fun reading anyway!

Friendship Park,

What can I say of this Childrens metropolous of new plastic? Nothing really, I used to play here when I was little. Back when the play ground was wood, and it still had the swings.

What am I doing here at three am when all normal teenagers would be in bed?

My Answer is simple: Tuner.

Tuner, my big maroon Chevy HHR guardian.

Yeah the big dark red and greyish figure who's in the middle of singing "Ma Ya Hii" English Version squatting next to me as I sat in the slide. Yes the form that surprisingly looked like Bumblebee from a glace. He had his front end for a chest with the headlights looking like...well you get the drift,If you kept looking for similarities between him and Bumblebee - Mind you I find it easyer to compare him to Bumblebee because I can see Bumblebee's body much clearer than his,- you could see they were about the same size. Bumblebee is about 16.5 to 17 feet tall, Tuner must be at least 16.5 feet tall -Never asked him myself,- full size he's about as tall as my house. I barely reach the middle of his thigh. His optics were traditional autobot blue optics, that he could blink. He didn't have a mouth plate that was usually in a gentle smile or if you're me, he's usually got this look of concern. His helmet was maroon, and it was rounded, no fancy horns or antennae, it circled his head. It would probibly remind you of the helmet on the Armada Hotshot had, minus the black visor, which wouldn't look good on him anyway. He had four fingers just like Bumblebee. Wait I'm sorry, four fingers two thumbs two pinkys. no middle finger and they were rounded, not pointy like Jazz's.If you looked at his feet you'd see he actually had toes, with little claws that wiggled. Like Bumblebee the lisences plate was near his codpiece and it read Disney with a one for the 'I'. My family is one of those Disney Families. I wanted Tuner to get rid of it but he keeps saying no, It's bad enough I'd lived with a mom who has a Mickey room right next door to my room.I don't need to be reminded by Tuner.

Anyway where was I?

Oh yeah, why I'm out here in the first place. I didn't get to that did I? No...I didn't.

So anyway, he was just as bored as I was at two am in the morning. Yes I was awake, of course I was awake, I'm an insomniac. and Yes I was stil wearing regular clothes, my fall ones. Tonight I was wearing my long sleeved shirt with little skinny brown,black,white,and light brown stripes and some jeans with my boots under my jeans. So I went into the garage and started talking to Tunes. He opened up the garage on his own and drove me out to Friendship park.

Why? I don't know but I'm about to ask him. Just as soon as he's done singing "Ma Ya Hii" English Version. Good song you know, and Tuner's got an awsome alto voice. I like singing acapella with him, but for now I'll let him sing solo.

_When you leave, my colours fade to grey_

_ooh ah ooh ah ey, ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ey_

Laughing I slid down the slide for what was probibly the one hundreth time, he makes funny faces with that "_Ooh ah ooh ah ey_" bit,

_Every word of love I used to say_

_Now I paint it everyday_

He bent over and picked me up and put me back on the big yellow slide with a smile as though I was a doll, still singing the last bit of the song. He knows which songs I like, and he likes to sing them on his own. In fact he use to be a singer on his home planet of Cybertron.From time to time he'll come into my room - I don't know how he does it but he does, he won't tell me, and it's not a hologram. - lay down with me on the floor - yes I sleep on the floor- and hum sweet melodies to me if I really need the sleep or if it's stormy outside. He's really not my gaurdian, he's more over my brother. My big big big mecha alien brother. If you consiter it, since my Dad bought him, technicly Tuner _is_ my adopted brother. And I like calling him that just as well he likes being called that.

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Hey Little lover stay_

The word 'Hey' wasn't in the lyrics, but I think he added it in because I'd just slid down the slide. Cute. I hid under the playground and started to play hide and go find the human.

_All my colors fade away_

_Every word of love I used to say_

_Now I paint it everyday _

"Hey, where'd my little lover go?" He laughed, " Ah-ha there you are," he picked me up by my shirt collar. " Theres my little lover," He smiled, and put me back on the slide, " Having fun?"

I laughed, " I'm not your lover, I'm your technical sister,"

"I'd say technical sister but I don't like messing up the lyrics that much."

" So why'd you take me to Friendship Park?" I finally asked,

He shrugged, " No reason, I just wanted to stretch my legs, I've been cramped in your garage for a week you know, I hate that I can't walk around in the day and then you leave me all week long, only saying hi in the morning, You haven't talk to me in days because you're so busy.,"

"And you can't just transform and shrink and do whatever it is you do to fit in my house and walk around?"

"Things aren't fun when you do them one to many times, unlike you who's easily amused with the same thing for several weeks or more. Besides, I hate sitting in the high school parking lot alone, it's not a safe place."

I laughed and slid down the slide agian, then hiding, " Thats sad,"

" Tis but the truth sadly," he leaned down to look for me agian I heard his metal body creak , I hate how they remade the park. The old one was better for hiding. Lots of spots I could easily get myself into and hide.

"Don't make me have to cheat and use my heat sensors," he laughed, I giggled and gave myself away from hiding under a bridge in plain sight, gently he picked me up and carried me under the Playground equipment he sat crosslegged and sat me in his lap. I blinked, I hate it when he does that. It's like out of no where he'll make himself smaller while I'm not paying attention...

Silence,

I looked at his faceplate, he was cute when he smiled, but right now he was concerned, or may be he was thinking, he looked sad. Looking his faceplate I noticed it was grey in the moonlight, " Aww, Tuner I'm sorry," I said, smiling.

"Why are you sorry?" he tilted his head to the side. his blue optics showing confusion.

"You're faceplate is grey, I've made you fade to grey."

He chuckled, and sang his own version of "Ma Ya Hi"

_When you leave my colors fade to gray _

_Little sister stay._

_I need you every night and day_

_All my colors fade away_

_Hey little sister stay Please don't ever go away, _

_I need you so my colors stay._


End file.
